The Biostatistics Core will support data collection, entry, and analysis for Projects 1 and 2, and ensure that data are of high quality and that all data management and analysis procedures are compliant with international clinical trials standards, relevant U.S. regulations, and NIAID guidelines. Thus will be accomplished through close coordination between the CVD Senior Statistician, the MRTC Epidemiology and Biostatistics Unit, and DMID data management support contractors.